


only for you

by confessa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Side Agent, Developing Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Kaliyo is not pleased with the Agent's relationship, Love Triangles, Romance, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessa/pseuds/confessa
Summary: She was pretty, he wanted a one-night stand. Nothing new, nothing special. Except she was on his ship now, and Kaliyo looked like she might murder the girl in her sleep.Snippets of the growing relationship between my dark side Imperial Agent, Joras Dayne, and Raina Temple.





	only for you

**Author's Note:**

> Joras Dayne is not an evil man. He does like his missions tied up cleanly, which often means killing people, unless they are useful otherwise. Later chapters will probably be longer, assuming I get round to writing them. I intend to explore his past relationships with Kaliyo, Keeper and Mia Hawkins, and his own upbringing, in later chapters. 
> 
> I am using Customization 9 for Raina Temple. I shelled out 600CC for this before realising that Outsider is the first rank for reputation, not Newcomer, so the Rep Vendor was not viable. Then I shelled out an additional 4.5 million credits to get the Customization on the GTN. I cry, I cry a lot. I should have just stuck to my original plan to use the base design, except I already have one agent with that version. SIGH.

 

 

“Warmth on Hoth at last.”

 

Those had been his first words to the Ensign. Joras hadn’t thought much about it at the time, just a throwaway line that had left his mouth upon seeing a pretty girl, an almost automatic response for him in the line of work. And she _was_ pretty. Smooth, olive skin, dark brown hair pulled back in a braid, soft almond eyes that looked up at him through thick lashes. Small, white puffs of air had formed in the cold Hoth hair whenever she spoke, even inside the heated Zero Station, drawing his attention to her lips. They looked unbelievably soft. He had thought about seducing her, finding some real warmth in the arms of a beautiful woman, as he was wont to do during missions. His supposed “relationship” with Kaliyo wasn’t going to stop his dalliances - it hadn’t stopped before, no matter what Keeper had thought back before she was promoted, and it certainly wasn’t going to stop now, after the wretched Rattataki had cheated on him, _on his ship_.

 

Duty had called though, and he had found himself meeting the Ensign in less than ideal circumstances. It was always right before an urgent mission, during a gunfight, or amongst a group of Chiss, an Aristocra and a jealous Kaliyo - _that_ had ended with angry accusations of treason after Kaliyo asked them to shoot him and Temple for flirting. He later gave the Chiss officer a pat on the back and a compliment for his devotion to the Empire and the Chiss Ascendancy, in front of Kaliyo, just to piss her off.

 

Any serious thoughts of seduction had been abandoned though, despite his flirtatious remarks, and towards the end, he had begun to consider making up with Kaliyo just to find some release for the tension in his body. Hell, he had even been willing to kill the Ensign if Hunter really demanded it, to keep his cover. He was never one to form attachments easily, despite that one time on Tatooine - the only time he felt he had really failed in his missions due to his own choices, in his opinion. But that was in the past now.

 

The now was that he had a brand new Ensign on his ship, excitedly scampering about, checking the rooms like a child in a new house. The future was that the Ensign was essentially trapped with him, and he with her. Unless he killed her...but that was probably a little too late now that Imperial Intelligence and the Chiss Expansionary Defence Force had recognised her move officially. He didn’t intend to have an angry Aristocra causing trouble for diplomatic relations either, if he found out an Imperial Agent had murdered his young Ensign.

 

Besides, the girl seemed likeable enough. Temple’s belongings had been helpfully delivered to them by a Chiss officer, who had grabbed the Ensign in a tight hug before leaving the spaceport, an overt display of affection that was unusual for the Chiss. Both Vector and Dr Lokin seemed to approve of the girl, small smiles on their faces as they answered her questions about various matters - their rooming habits, their history with Imperial Intelligence, their history before Imperial Intelligence, their non-biological...sides, if he could call them that. Even Kaliyo had thought her sweet at first, before Joras had shot that potential friendship to bits with his flirting. The Rattataki was standing off to one side, a curl in her lips that suggested she did not like the newest addition. 

 

“Chatterbox, isn’t she?” Kaliyo said to him as he entered the room, just loud enough that the Ensign could hear. Joras knew Kaliyo too well to think that was accidental.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, sir. And to you too, Dr Lokin, Mr Hyllus. I didn’t mean to ramble.”

 

“Please, call me Vector.” Vector said amiably, crinkles forming around his eyes as he smiled kindly at her. He was getting better at his facial expressions, Joras noted, something he should praise the Joiner for later. Dr Lokin had been encouraging Joras to keep Vector as a close ally recently, citing the man’s loyalty and trustworthiness. He was significantly less effusive in his praise for Kaliyo, other than the fact that she was “remarkable” and “interesting”, another matter altogether that Joras would have to deal with soon. He made a note to speak to the Doctor about it later.

 

“Vector.” The Ensign repeated, looking pleased. She really was very pretty, Joras thought.

 

“Come along, Ensign.” Joras called. “I can give you some tasks to do. You know how to pilot ships. You can lessen my time in the cockpit.”

 

Ridiculous, but the mention of the word “cock” had his brain rewinding right back to thoughts about sex. Except that flings on a planet that he wasn’t really going to come back to for months or years was one thing; sleeping with another woman that lived on the same ship as Kaliyo was another. He didn’t intend to have the Ensign killed in her sleep, which he wouldn’t put past the Rattataki, even if he ended their so-called relationship before doing anything.

 

Joras sighed as he stepped into the cockpit. He really should have found some time on Hoth, or convinced Hunter to let the Ensign stay on with the Chiss. Maybe he should have just killed her before her move was officially sanctioned. Anything to avoid this dilemma of whether he should he should risk the Ensign’s life to fulfill his desires.

 

“Is something troubling you, sir?” The Ensign asked, peering at him with worried eyes. “Was I really being too loud back there? I apologise.”

 

“No bother, Ensign.” He said, feeling slightly guilty at the earnest concern in her voice. It reminded him, just a little, of Mia. “It’s been a long, cold few weeks.”

 

The Ensign smiled. “I wish I could say Hoth grows on you, but I _am_ glad to leave it. The Aristocra will be stationed there for the foreseeable future, so I have to thank you for bring me to, hopefully, warmer places.”

 

_I can show you warmth._

 

The words nearly slipped out of his mouth, but it felt wrong. Not when she looked so innocently at him.

 

Joras sighed again.

 

“On second thought, I’ll show you the controls later. I need a nap.”

 

He left the confused, concerned Ensign on the bridge, not bothering to give her any further explanation. Dr Lokin or Vector would entertain her in the meantime.

 

As he settled into his bed, the blanket suddenly too thin to heat him up adequately, Joras decided he hated Hoth. He really, really hated Hoth.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Kaliyo actually makes the "sweet" comment (something about being friends) when Temple joins the crew. It was probably a little sarcastic, but she didn't seem to really dislike Temple, so I shifted that conversation earlier. 
> 
> 2\. Is "teen and up" the correct rating if I talk about words like "cock"? It is, right? There won't be any explicit sex scenes.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
